ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Stantz
"Of course, you forget, Peter, I was present at an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration." - ''Ray Stantz; Ghostbusters'' Dr. Raymond Stantz was one of the original Ghostbusters and was one of the most devoted to the pursuit of studying the paranormal. He appears in all major forms of Ghostbusters Franchise, however like Peter and Winston was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Ray's devotion to the company was obvious when he mortgaged the house his parents had left to him to provide the capital to begin Ghostbusters Inc. Ray was also a handy man and largely responsible for the repair and modification of the Ecto-1. He wasn't particularly religious, but did seem to believe in a spiritual realm of sorts. In the video game it is shown he believes in the concept of a soul. He also states that he played a game entitled Ghosts and Gargoyles ''while in the seminary, indicating he may have at one time considered becoming a clergyman. Ray is regarded by Peter as the "heart of the Ghostbusters." Indeed, Ray displays a level of ebullience when it comes to Ghostbusting and paranormal science in general unmatched by any of his colleagues (One example is were Peter was slimed by Slimer is where he exclaims ''"That's great! ACTUAL physical contact!"). ''His mention of an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration shows he's more than eager to go anywhere it takes to study the strange and unusual. Ray is generally the most positive of the group in outlook, however bits of cynicism will surface on occasion.("Yuppie Larvae") History Ghostbusters Before they were kicked out of the University, Ray was devoting a lot of his workday to interviewing people who had some sort of encounter with the paranormal. After the entanglement with the library ghost, Ray was more motivated to continue on with that type of work. When the guys were let go by Dean Yager, he was initially crushed, primarily concerned with his academic integrity, financial stability, etc. Ray had briefly worked in the private sector beforehand, and knew it wasn't conductive to his line of work, as they expected notable results. After talking with Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler, they all decided to try hunting ghosts full time. Ray even mortgaged the house he was born in to provide the starting capital to get the company started and buy the firehouse. In addition, he rummaged through used car lots to find a suitable vehicle and repair it to make the Ecto-1. Dr. Stantz also has the distinction of being the first Ghostbuster to meet Slimer. Unlike his other continuity, however Ray dropped his cigarette in fear. He then went proton blasting, after his call for assistance was unheard by Venkman. Ray accidentally chose the form of Gozer's appearance because of his childhood times at Camp Waconda. Despite his initial attempt at negotiations, he wound up fighting Gozer with his Proton Pack. After reversing the particle flow to force Gozer back into his realm, Ray was concerned about the other guys' welfare after the explosion, and then celebrated with them all afterward. Although this was short-lived by the, "ungrateful, yuppie larvae!" representing the city, county and state of New York. Ghostbusters II ]] In the second film he and Winston were entertainers for parties. When he was not doing that, he was running his bookstore, Ray's Occult Books. However, when Dana Barrett comes to Egon and later Ray, it becomes clear that something supernatural was happening underneath New York. Ray and Egon experiment with the Psychomagnotheric Slime they find and eventually discover a way to not only positively charge the slime, but utilize it to animate the Statue of Liberty in their final assault on Vigo the Carpathian. Ray also briefly becomes the host for Vigo himself, but a liberal dousing of the positively charged mood slime quickly cures him of that. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Ray is one of the senior 'busters. He is voiced by none other than Dan Aykroyd and thus is similar to his movie counterpart. He is still the wide-eyed enthusiast and still more than eager to expand his knowledge in regards to researching the paranormal. More than once he asks the Rookie to collect samples and take readings for later research. Ray is also the most vocally supportive of the Rookie. It is mentioned that the mortgage for the Firehouse is in his name.GBTVGReferenceMortgage.jpg His selection for the Stay Puft form of Gozer's "Destructor Form" was mentioned in a quote "It wasn't me this time, I swear it!" when the 'busters see that Stay Puft is, once again, terrorizing New York. Ray is the most visibly shaken to see Mr. Stay Puft again. Ray is shown to possess skill in operating nautical vessels (i.e.: migrant sponge observation, mentioned earlier) as he's the primary navigator on ''Marine Ecto-8. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series When Koza'Rai attacked the Ghostbusters, Ray Stantz was displaced to Arthurian England where he fought Flame Dragon Ghosts with a steam-powered Proton Pack. The now bearded warrior became an esteemed ally and friend of King Arthur. Tasked with saving the people of Camelot, Ray discovered a weakness in the Castle of the Damned, where they were imprisoned, and formulated a strategy with a better than 33% rate of success, based on Gundershnitz' "Elements of Surprise in Asymmetrical Warfare." Ray was interrupted by the arrival of Peter Venkman and Rachel Unglighter. After defeating Morgan Le Fay, the trio searched for Egon but found themselves on a colonized Mars. Based on the sights, Ray believed they were in the year 2060 and cited Dr. Slausow's "Quantum Futuristics" as proof. Ray was eager to study Martian society and quickly shaved his beard off. However, the trio was arrested and taken to see the Great Defender who turned to be Egon. Unfortunately, Egon was suffering from a form of cognitive dissidence and Ray had to render him unconscious twice as the team made their escape. Once Koza'Rai was defeated, the Ghostbusters set out to find Janine Melnitz. They traced her to 1780 but Ray accidentally ported them right into the lair of a Level Six Slime Entity. On Christmas Eve, the team decided to pursue a very lucrative assignment for Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III. It appeared the Ghosts of Christmas were haunting him. The Ghost of Christmas Past teleported everyone to Camp Waconda where Ray was entranced by the sight of his parents and his younger self roasting Stay Puft Marshmallows. Even after the ghost was trapped, Ray remained behind in the past. The Ghosts explained what was really going on while Peter deduced the truth on his own and wrangled the Ghost of Christmas Present from Fraser's body. During a Valentine's Day holiday, Ray Stantz elected to conduct research for the case involving Tiyah Clarke. He narrowed his results to identify the entity haunting her, Ballard Wright, and the apartment itself had a history on the Occult Reference Net. After Wright dispersed, Egon and Ray spent their Valentine's Day doing a debrief on the unsuccessful field test of the Arm Mounted Proton Pack and attempted to find a way to make it a useful addition to the team's arsenal. On a Fourth of July, it was Ray's turn to select a place for the team to spend their vacation. Ray chose the Independence Day Con out of state. He wanted to attend the tribute panel for the recently deceased Frank Bancroft. After the panel, Ray had a brief war of words with a fan of Karl Miller, a contemporary of Bancroft's. However, the festivities were interrupted by the arrival of a demon named D'Orka. Ray and many convention attendees were placed under a state of hypnosis and forced to worship D'Orka. Luckily, Egon managed to get help from the ghost of Bancroft and disperse D'Orka. Ray missed Bancroft but was left a memento, a sketch of Ray in his Ghostbuster gear. After the team turned down a $50,000 job by the cutthroat producer Artie Lester, Ray discovered the connection between Lester, Tobin's Mansion, and an old partner named Sam Hain. Just at that moment, Egon answered a call from Lester detailing Janine's solo unsanctioned bust. They arrived at the mansion and Ray captured Hain's ghost in a confinement stream. At Janine's behest, Sam Hain was released and allowed to return to the Nether realm. Shortly after, on Thanksgiving, the team investigated the kitchen of a Mr. Fairless. After Egon made a positive sighting on a possessed turkey, Ray charged alone and was knocked back. Ray was ecstatic but reported the Proton Streams had no effect on it. The team then realized the stuffing was the object possessed and the turkey was being used as a suit of armor. During another bust, Ray's calculations almost sank Coney Island. Not much is known but Peter felt it best to keep reminding Ray not to do anymore calculations. When New York City was menaced by Poltergeists and Zombies, Ray devised a Ghost Gun but it lacked the heft to damage an escapee from the Containment Unit, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. During a dream, Ray experienced a precognitive episode. He encountered a spirit guide who warned him he would be targeted by the Third. The next day, Jim Silver attempted to take Ray with him by threatening a lawsuit over the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Winston and Peter intervened. As Idulnas communed with Gozer, it appeared Ray was "The Selector" needed in a rite of change. Idulnas animated a nearby bear statue to draw him back to Manhattan. In anticipation of the return of Stay Puft, Ray spent two days completing the Megatrap. After the Terror Bear was defeated, Ray was kidnapped by Idulnas and taken to roof of 55 Central Park West. Idulnas revealed he was technically created by Ray. Since Ray was open to the beyond, he was the chosen Selector for Gozer's Destructor Form. But Gozer's defeat and subsequent ones after led to the creation of Idulnas. Idulnas was tasked with bringing about re-selection so Gozer could complete its task of destruction. Idulnas then punched him so Ray's mind would be easier to influence towards choosing a "better" form for Gozer. Luckily, the spirit guide got to Ray first and instructed him to keep thinking about the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Ray did so and Gozer remained stuck as Stay Puft. After Idulnas left the physical plane, Ray reunited with the guys. While they opened fire on Stay Puft, Ray took the Megatrap with him down to Room 2206. He held the trap out the window and captured enough of Gozer's essence to discorporate Stay Puft. After Walter Peck revoked the Ghostbusters' permits, Ray spent more time at Ray's Occult Store and worked alongside the manager, Kylie Griffin. He tried to convince Kylie to help look for loopholes in the city contract but she refused to get involved. Following the Fantastic Land case, Ray gave Janine a Bruce the Fantastic Chimp doll to give to Peter as a get-well-gift while he recovered in the hospital. Suffice to say, Peter didn't like it very much. Ray was excited about a road trip and felt it was the Ghostbusters' responsibility to help any and everyone along the way. At the Fort Wayne job, Ray approached the front gate alone and posed as a 'Colonel John Hall' and declared he was there to conduct a surprise inspection. The controlling entity Major-General Anthony Wayne suspected Ray was a Canadian spy and sympathizer. Wayne ordered his men to make an example of Ray. The other Ghostbusters trapped the ghosts. Before Wayne could get away, Ray confined him in a Proton Stream. Winston fired another stream and convinced Wayne to surrender and allow himself to be trapped. When Peter ruined the moment, Ray reminded Winston of the time Peter trapped Gandhi before Ray could learn the meaning of life then offered the first round of drinks on him. During the fall, Ray was once again visited by the spirit guide. He assumed the form of his romantic interest and warned him about the dimensional shifting. When Ray voiced little concern, the spirit guide elaborated ghosts were the equivalent of insulation for the walls between dimensions and things could be escaping. He also advised Ray to start dating a real woman, such as the one at the doughnut shop. During the coordinated assault on the Megaspook, Ray hit it off with Jenny Moran and she accompanied him on his Ecto-Gyro. Months later, in February, Ray was taken by a yellow demon while he was out on a bust. He awoke in another dimension with the other Ghostbusters. After using a controlled explosion to get back home, the Ghostbusters went after the possessed Janosz who summoned the Collectors in the first place. Since then, Ray and Egon began to heavily research extradimensional theory and went over exhausting amounts of data. Ray was still a little traumatized by his experience in limbo and met up with Jenny for coffee at a Pequod's. Ray welcomed the diversion and Jenny was keen on a dinner date in the near future. Later in the summer, Winston took on a bust in Las Vegas. He consulted with Ray on the nature of the haunt. Ray assured him the threat was minor. A few days later, Ray took a pre-trip look at the Marine Ecto-8 and determined it was seaworthy. One hour or so later, Ecto-8 approached the John Milton just as Ray finished barfing overboard from seasickness. Ray instantly recognized the boat and recited the story of its shipwreck. Surrounded by the Crew of John Milton, Ray cautioned simply opening several Traps wouldn't work due to the large amount of spectral energy present. Kylie improvised and shot the floor below them based on earlier readings. The trio found themselves in a sprawling ice cavern. Even Ray was amazed by the massive extradimensional expansion. The controlling entity Francis Harding appeared to them and demanded they leave. Unable to comply, Peter was concerning trapping Harding would take the boat away. Ray advised they should try to separate him from the ship construct first then realized the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collectors' Limbo earlier in the summer sent out ripples in the dimensional fabric that appeared to give Harding more P.K.E. to work with. Peter, Kylie, and Ray opened fire and dissipated the giant body Harding created. Kylie wrangled him and Ray trapped him before Peter could stop him. Luckily, Harding's hold was so strong the boat construct still remained. After escaping, Peter and Ray took a flight to Vineyard Haven and reunited Harding with his father at the Captain's grave. Ray called up Kylie to get an update on the John Milton, which flew into the sky. During Halloween, Ray donned a Slime Blower for a call to Central Park concerning a Ghost Fire Wall. Ray punched a hole through the wall with the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Once Stingy Jack was captured and The Devil returned to Hell, the wall of fire remained. Since Ray was the only one with a Slime Blower, he was left behind to dissipate the wall. A couple weeks into the Tiamat incident, Ray Stantz began to suffer spontaneous mental episodes, where he conversed with the latent spirit of Gozer, while the Ghostbusters headed to Hart Island to face Vigo. Ray refused to capitulate to Gozer and ordered him out of his mind. Gozer was amused. Ray slipped out of an episode and was partially lit on fire. Jenny Moran grabbed his Slime Blower and put the flame out. Amid the battle against Vigo, Ray entered another trance right when the others needed him most. Gozer demanded to be freed so he could continue to destroy worlds, dimensions, and go after his sister Tiamat. Still in a trance state, Ray now found himself bound on a giant spider web and Gozer was now in the form of the Spider Witch. Ray learned Tiamat's arrival sparked Gozer's resurgence and he was resolved to fulfull his purpose. Ray regained consciousness on Marine Ecto-8, where he hurled overboard. Winston informed him what happened on Hart Island but Ray couldn't believe what transpired with Vigo. Peter, Melanie and Ray observed Vigo was back in his painting at the Firehouse. Ray was concerned with the appearance of Vigo and the Scoleri Brothers, whether they were the real deal or facsimiles, and the implication of more similar manifestations. Melanie interjected and countered the bigger problem was Ray's lapses in the field. Ray headed upstairs to use the Aura Video-Analyzer. However, he soon displayed signs of possession. The equipment overheated and severed as Ray levitated into the air, eyes red, and muttering. Ray continued to refuse to submit to Gozer's will but Tiamat crossed over into his mind. Ray could only watch as the two gods did battle. To make matter worse, the other Ghostbusters' attempts to free Ray with the Arm Mounted Proton Packs, Compact Pack and Proton Packs failed. Due to Tiamat's manipulations, Ray temporarily forgot the Containment Unit could be opened if one of the Ghostbusters were compromised by possession. This gave Gozer a glimmer of hope. Tiamat took pleasure in her brother's latest defeat then banished him into another dimension. Ray remained possessed by Tiamat and further transmogrified as the others confronted them in the basement. The possessed Ray banged on the Containment Unit with his super strength and threatened to rupture it until Winston stepped forward and offered his life as a sacrifice. Ray came to with short term memory loss and could only remember getting a call about Hart Island. Peter quickly apprised him of the current situation and pointed him to the containment grid. Ray quickly grabbed a monkey wrench and went to work on manually venting the unit. Around September 14, Ray informed Special Agent Ortiz about the mythology behind Hedylogos, the entity she helped capture in St. Louis, Missouri. At some point, Ray and Egon constructed a Dimensional Inverter to detect and warn of fallout from a dimensional breach. Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.12). Peter says: "''Sides, you and Egon built a big, expensive toy to warn us if bad vibes were in the air, right?" Winston Zeddemore (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.13). Winston says: "'Rays says 'Fallout from a dimensional breach.'" After trapping a particularly aggressive Class 5 ghost, the Ghostbusters were routed to Emmanuel Baptist Church to investigate the arrival of a potential Class 7 entity. Locked out, they opted to blow a hole. Ray used his Ecto Goggles' new thermal imaging feature to make sure there weren't any civilians on the other side of the wall first. While shooting at Chi-You and the anthropomorphic constructs, Ray noticed the Turtles were rather heavy for constructs. After Winston called for a cease fire, April O'Neil yelled at Peter. She mentioned Chi-You and Ray recognized the name from Chinese history. Ray was enthusiastic with helping the Turtles and reveled in using the situation as a learning experience. He examined Donatello with his Ecto Goggles and began asking questions, namely how they arrived, if there were more of them where they came from, were they from Earth and were they aliens. Donatello revealed they were mutants and were testing an Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Ray immediately realized they landed in the correct space but a fraction of a decimal point away from the proper dimensional wavelength. Donatello was happy to meet people who understood him. He showed Ray and Egon the teleportation unit schematics. Ray was impressed and believed there were sufficient parts at the Firehouse to jury rig such a device. After Egon and Donatello got into a quibble about ghosts and aliens, Ray tried to reason with Donatello. He led Donatello down to the basement and showed him the Containment Unit. At Ray's behest, Donatello examined the unit's power source and verified they could use it to power the teleportation unit. News of an incident at the Madison Square Garden prompted Ray to outfit Donatello with his spare Proton Pack. Ray contributed to initial work on the Interspatial Teleportation Unit then later split off with April O'Neil to build an electromagnetic pulse emitter designed to take out all Thralls of Chi-You at once. Ray was impressed with April's knack for engineering and urged her to change her major. Once the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter was properly calibrated, Ray had April reconnect the power. However, Chi-You arrived in the laboratory and attacked the trio. Luckily, Casey activated the pulse emitter. Chi-You continued to resist and threatened to peel the flesh off him. Peter and Winston arrived and confined Chi-You but it wasn't enough. Chi-You possessed Winston. Ray reached for the Miniature Slime Blower and fired. Chi-You ducked the Psychomagnotheric Slime and kicked Ray in the face. As the battle continued into the main section of the second floor, April found Ray unconscious. Kylie brought out a first aid kit and bandaged his head. A short while later, Ray was conscious again. He helped finish connecting the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and invited the Turtles back the next time they found themselves stranded. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse from a case and discovered parallel versions of themselves let Slimer loose by accident but retrapped him. They talked. Ray agreed with his counterpart in thinking the situation was awesome. He was excited to learn from the other Ghostbusters. After Egon suggested a full battery of tests, Ray agreed more information would help them get back home. The parallel Ray talked about the possessed Atlas statue blasting them. Ray was amazed with the ectenic force that was probably present. Ray stayed at the Firehouse with Egon to take biometric data from the parallel Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore. He explained the data would help isolate the specific frequency of their home dimension. Then Kylie informed him he forgot to carry the two again. A couple hours later, after the others returned from a bust at the Bronx Zoo, Ray noticed the readings coming off parallel Ray were similar to the time he was possessed by Gozer and Tiamat. He deduced they were attacked by a primordial god in their home dimension. Ray proposed retrieving fresh readings from the parallel Ghostbusters' dimension then both teams could consult their supernatural reference materials to identify the god. Ray reveled in the opportunity to expand their knowledge base on interdimensional physics and collect some data firsthand. Ray put on the Ecto-Suit and Winston held onto the suit's tether so it would keep the Interspatial Teleportation Unit's portal in flux and open indefinitely. He went through to another universe and arrived in the other Ghostbusters' Firehouse sleeping quarters. He amazed by the similarities and different smells. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and was amazing by the readings. Ray hid from the alternate Janine as she went into Egon's laboratory to analyze the audio Slimer recorded inside the Containment Unit with Slimer's Recorder Pack. While amazed by the notion, Ray heard the name "Proteus" and the location of a potential dimensional nexus in Midtown Manhattan. Happy to get some leads, Ray turned and encountered the alternate Slimer. Ray tried to greet it but Slimer panicked and flew away, sliming the Ecto-Suit in the process. Ray quickly ran back to the portal before Janine saw him. To his annoyance, Ray returned only to be teased by Peter quoting Janosz Poha. Ray mused he could shower for a month. Egon told him to burn the Ecto-Suit. The Ghostbusters tailored their research to focus on Proteus. Some time later, Ray found an entry about Proteus, its dislike of being captured, and ability to glimpse the future if captured. Shifting to the P.K.E. readings, Ray observed they indicated Proteus had a potential susceptibility to quantum interruption. Egon presented a Proton Grenade. The Egons and Rays went to work on the grenades and packs. The alternate Ray was amazed at how wide of an energy spectrum the Proton Packs had. Ray revealed it was a snap once they upgraded the Ramis Boards from a six-pin to an eight. The Ghostbusters soon received a visit from the Cerberus Manifestation. Kylie activated the Wall-Trap and preoccupied it while everyone ran back downstairs. Ray made a side bet with Kylie on how it would take to come down. It came five seconds ahead of Ray's guess. He had to give Kylie two weeks off with pay. After Kylie trapped its essence with the Megatrap, Ray mused it was time to send the alternate team back home but it was too late. Proteus had arrived. During an investigation in Staten Island, the Ghostbusters encountered the Sandman. He was forced into a dream state. Ray was the first to notice something was wrong. He was troubled with how Peter's shot made the Sandman blow up and spray the house with blue ectoplasm. As they left, Ray thought he saw something different about the door frame, ivory. Ray was trapped in a dream where he was performing maintenance on Peter's Particle Thrower in the Firehouse. All he could find was some sand. "Winston" was troubled that Ray didn't know what was wrong and shoved everything off his work table. Peter later did the same thing. Ray was troubled by a sense of deja vu. He was visited by his spirit guide. He soon realized they never left the house. The guide stated all he could do was reconnect Ray with the others. It was up to Ray to snap them out of their dream states. Ray then asked how to deal with the Sandman. The guide assured him he would figure it out then threw Ray into the mirror. Ray suddenly appeared in possessed Dana's place in Peter's dream. Ray quickly explained what happened. Once Peter asked how to get out of the dream, Ray threw him out the window. They arrived in Winston's dream, about his wedding to Tiyah at the Loeb Boathouse. Winston became irate since the dream was the only place he didn't have to deal with them. The trio went through a door and found Egon in his dream. Once the Sandman revealed himself, the Ghostbusters visualized their equipment and attacked. Ray conjured a Proton Pack. Winston, Ray, and Peter were able to break down his barrier and destroyed his hourglass totem before he extracted one of Egon's eyes. Sandman dispersed and the Ghostbusters regained consciousness. Ray did some research and identified the entity as the Sandman. After Staten Island, things returned to "normal" so Ray went to get a reading from Jennifer at the Village Psychic in East Village to see if there was anything interesting on the horizon. The first Tarot she drew was the Death Card. Ray interpreted it as a form of change but he relented to her concern any change connected to the Ghostbusters was something to be worried about. The session was interrupted when Ray got a call about a bust at the United Nations Building. Things got interesting when international businessman Erland Vinter stepped in to pay for the capture and a future consultation -- with a blank check. Winston had a background check run on him but found nothing bad. Ray was elated with the mystery and intrigue. A few days later, Vinter revealed he wanted to buy the Ghostbusters. Ray immediately stated the Ghostbusters weren't for sale. Peter was more open to hearing the offer amount. When Vinter wrote down a number, the trio stared in shock. However, Peck intervened and brought up the current municipal contract that made New York City to be seen first due to the high volume of ghost activity. Instead, he made a deal to loan the Ghostbuters for up to two weeks in a month. Later that day, Ray met with Jenny for a late lunch at the All Night Deli in the Lower East Side. She was jealous they got to go to Italy. Ray invited her to join them but she didn't want her first trip there to involve ghost hunting or Peter. Despite Ray's protest, Jenny left to continue work on clearing customs for their equipment. She asked him to bring her a souvenir. The next week, while in Venice, Ray attempted to establish a baseline of psychokinetic activity with a Giga meter but he buried the needle to his surprise. They would be going in blind to the case site, Poveglia. Peter guessed Ray was actually in a mood because Jenny didn't come along to which he denied. Back at the hotel, Peter told Ray and Winston about his encounter with a Venetian Shop Ghost. Ray insisted he said most of the ghosts in the city were the quiet type. Peter teased him about Jenny again. Ray tried to cover himself but Winston revealed everyone knew they were seeing each other. Ray took another shot to the ego when Winston revealed Janine bet Kylie $20 that Ray didn't have a personal life. Ray fine tuned the meter to compensate for and sift through the heavy concentration of psychokinetic energy. The modification came in handy in tracking the Plague Doctor Ghost on Poveglia. As Ray told the others about the paranormal history of the defunct asylum, the Plague Doctor grabbed and Ray and swung him around. It said, "Devi Andare" then proceeded to slam Ray into the ground. Ray managed to use his thrower to blow a hole in the floor. He landed in a basement and found a hidden Poveglian Artifact in a wall. Amazed by its huge P.K.E. signature, Ray failed to notice the Plague Doctor behind him. Peter and Winston arrived and confined the ghost then Ray trapped it. Ray quickly took photos of the artifact intent on emailing them to Egon for a translation. He then tossed it into the back up Trap to contain the P.K.E. it was drenched in. In County Clare, Ray, Winston, and Peck battled a Banshee for almost an hour. Peck almost shot them twice. Ray saw video from Egon's Apartment and immediately guessed he went through accelerated cellular dispersal but after Peter interjected, Ray speculated Egon could have been sent to an unexplored parallel dimension or sub-quantum pocket realm. After Kaia arrived with new demands, Ray became testy and told her they kept copious notes and a photographic record of the destroyed Poveglian Artifact. Peter tasked Ray, Kylie, and parallel Egon with sort out where they were going in order to find the key and map to the Rauoskinna. Ray went on the flight to Chiloe Island and relished in all the entities they could encounter like the phantom ship El Caleuche or Millalobo, a demonic half-man, half-seal. The team entered a cave and fought an Imbunche then a Brujo. Ray got an idea and had Melanie rile up the Brujo with insults. Melanie indicated the Egon from another dimension was going to eat his soul. The plan worked like a charm. The Brujo was distracted with choking Egon. Ray took out a green pouch from his front pocket and threw salt on the Brujo. While the Brujo recoiled in fear, it was trapped. Ray searched behind a boulder, where the lone P.K.E. reading resided, and found the key to Bishop Gottskalk Nikulausson's secret tomb. After the Ghostbusters procured the Rauoskinna, Ray and Kylie spent the next day and a half quickly going through it and tearing out relevant pages to sort as soon as possible. Ray hoped he would find something that could let them zero in on whatever dimensional sub-pocket Egon might be stored in by Loftur. He suspected the physical book was the real key to the spells much like a magic wand. Jenny nearly cast one of the more dangerous spells but Kylie stopped her. Kevin Tanaka called the lab phone and told Ray there was a call from Loftur. Kevin put him through. Before Ray could read him the riot act, Loftur told him he wanted to meet with the Ghostbusters in Central Park near Umpire Rock at midnight. Ray and Jenny rushed over to Renaissance Pizzaria and informed Peter, Janine, and Melanie. Ray held a lighter to the Rauoskinna and demanded Egon's return but Loftur didn't care anymore. He blasted the lighter out of Ray's hand. Melanie opened fire on Loftur but he easily blocked it. Jenny read a spell from the Rauoskinna and was consumed in flames. Ray tried to run to Jenny but the others stopped him. They were all transported to Hell. Ray and Janine helped up Jenny. Rather than giving Loftur the book to facilitate their escape, Ray believed they should think of a better solution. They watched as Hell's Demons attacked Loftur and reduced him to a corpse. Ray took advantage of the situation to douse the demons in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime to see what would happen. After the Devil collected Loftur's soul, Janine asked what their next move was. Ray suggested they could jury rig a calculated protonic reversal to tear a hole in the fabric of the universe to escape but Peter didn't like the idea of creating a direct route from Hell to New York. Kylie recalled Ray referencing "Dante's Inferno" earlier and believed they just had to retrace Dante's journey to the endpoint of the River Styx then climb down an ice cavern. Aibell sensed the Rauoskinna's power and teleported everyone to Craig Liath. She called in the favor Peter owed her and wanted the book. Jenny thought it was too dangerous and destroyed the book. Aibell was furious. Ray didn't see Jenny get vaporized. After Peter caught Aibell on a technicality, she sent them back to Central Park. Ray couldn't wait to celebrate but noticed Jenny was missing. He declared they were going back. Jenny manifested as a ghost. She promised she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed and hugged Ray. The next day, the Ghostbusters got a call from the Bronx. Ray took the wheel and noticed Egon was smiling. He inquired if he should be worried. Egon admitted it was good to be back. Ecto-1 departed. Melanie asked the New York branch for Ray and Kylie to help her on a case in Roarke's Junction, Iowa. Peter came in his place and claimed Ray was wrapped up in something. In the fall, Janine told Peter and Ray to check up on her niece Cait Banner in Bay Ridge after she realized some equipment was missing. They observed Cait trap a ghost without a Proton Pack. He admired her drive as well as her friends', Zoe Zawadzki and Evan Torres, and offered to teach them if they were interested. Peter instructed them to apologize to Janine first to see if any of them survived. They took him up on his offer. Cait, Zoe, and Evan asked what Slimer was a ghost of. Egon and Kylie shared their theories. Ray found a passage about the Cult of Gozer and the Sedgewick in Funder's Cults of the Northeast. He believed the semi-corporeal ghost they conjured was in fact Slimer and he was simply a representational force of gluttony, never human. After Ray shared his findings, they were amazed to see and hear Slimer talk to them for the first time and state he was once a king. Ray, Egon, and Kylie rushed around to document the development. Cait, Zoe, and Evan found Peter hiding in the sleeping quarters and asked if they did all right. Peter thought of something else and spoke into his walkie talkie. No one noticed the other walkie talkie he hid behind the containment tank. Slimer 'spoke' again and revealed Ray gave him Egon's stash of snack cakes to see if it would digest differently. Egon wasn't pleased to hear it. As punishment for stealing the equipment, Janine made Cait, Zoe, and Evan take up Ray on his offer. During an incident on Coney Island, Egon and Ray searched the sewers for the true source of the disturbance while Peter and Winston dealt with a Class 3 ghost on the surface. Ray and Egon discovered a pool of Psychomagnotheric Slime. Upon further inspection, Ray realized it was positively charged. Ray concluded it was for the best to neutralize it before it did something worse than influence a ghost. He suggested negative emotions then Egon punched him in the face. Ray clarified to directly apply it to the slime. Egon cited how he was recently atomized by Loftur as the reason for misunderstanding. Ray wasn't having any of it and recalled he used the same excuse when he ate his Lo Mein. Ray asked for a Proton Grenade. They underestimated the slime's reaction to the grenade. It erupted all over Coney. A week later, Ray lectured Cait, Zoe, and Evan on the 7-level classification system. After an hour and a half, Ray got to the difference between a Class 3 and a Class 4 and emphasized identity was a powerful tool and weapon. Kylie interrupted the lecture and informed Ray he was being summoned for a meeting downstairs. Ray insisted he was getting to the good part but Kylie pointed out Peck was present and twitchy. Ray suspended the lecture and joined the meeting. Ray declared it was practically Christmas after Winston pointed out the irony of Peck griping about a jerk from the EPA. On August 14, Ray was contracted by Melanie to help with a case in Las Vegas. Ray's research led him to believe the inciting entity was the ghost of stage magician Ethan Kaine. However, Ray was suspicious of Kaine having the power to transform buildings and act as a beacon to attract ghosts to the city. On Ray's hunch, he and Melanie searched the network of tunnels under Vegas and discovered a River of Slime. Ray wired a Slime Spritzer canister of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime to a Proton Grenade and threw it into the River. Kaine lost his connection to the River and was trapped by Lou and Dani. A couple weeks after the teleporter incident, Jenny and Ray supervised a cube session with a 101 cadet named Ms. Zeigler. Ray was called to the book store to authenticate a collector's item. Some time later, Janine called up Jenny looking for Ray. While Jenny called him, Janine alerted the others about the appearance of twin Statues of Liberty in New York Harbor. Peter, Winston, and Ray investigated and took readings. Back at the Firehouse, an alternate team of Ghostbusters had arrived. After Abby noticed Egon scanning her dimensional frequency, Ray explained it was part and parcel of one of their current projects. The discussion moved downstairs to the basement. After Jillian Holtzmann then Peter joked at his expense, Ray noted the readings of the Statues of Liberty matched the readings taken when the 101 pilot team used the teleportation unit. Ray invited Holtzmann to interact with the portal but her hand emerged well above her arm. Egon noted the frequency fluctuation proved their dimensions were overlapping. Ray stated to talk about how their first encounter with Gozer led to crossing the streams and they may have seeded the subconscious of the Multiverse with the concept of Ghostbusters in the brief second they connected to all of reality via Gozer's portal. He added their observations of other dimensions lent more credibility to the theory but admitted it wasn't strictly 1 to 1. Ray noticed their Proton Pack was more compact in design, had a whole different configuration and even had a Faraday Cage - something he never thought of. As they walked back to the first floor, Ray requested the "usual samples" from them. Holtzmann didn't believe that line possibly worked. Ray helmed Marine Ecto-8 for the trip to Ellis Island. After Patty Tolan realized Winston looked like a younger version of her Uncle Bill, Ray revealed they came across familiar people and faces during their investigations of other dimensions. He recalled there was one dimension they visited where someone who looked exactly like Peter blew up a golf course. Erin Gilbert started to panic and recognized Ray as the Cabbie she met during the Rowan North incident. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and declared they had arrived. Patty noticed a rip in the sky. Ray explained it was due to the overlap in dimensions. Jillian Holtzmann started dispersing Pirate Ghosts. Ray grabbed her right arm and told her to stop. He cited the First Law of Thermodynamics and informed her the P.K.E. would reform and at an even faster rate because of the presence of the tear. Holtzmann thought he was worrying too much. The energy reformed into a single powerful entity and attacked them. Erin got an idea to use an explosion and asked Ray to come back to Marine Ecto-8 with her. She explained her team once sealed a breach with a concentrated explosion and believed they could do the same with a Trap. Ray caught on and got out the Megatrap but he wasn't confident it had enough power to fully discoporate the entity. Erin agreed and grabbed the Proton Bazooka. Ray rigged the Megatrap to explode then towed it back to the bust on Ecto-4. He hailed Peter and Winston on comms and asked that they do their best to restrain the entity. Erin weakened the entity with the bazooka then Ray opened the Megatrap then swung it into the tear. The explosion successfully sealed the breach. However, Ray lost control of Ecto-4 and was forced to jump into a tree. Several of the surrounding building's caught on fire. After Holtzmann threw a fit about not getting to use the bazooka and not being told about a mini-helicopter, Ray got a call from Kevin Beckman. Beckman informed him he tagged everything so no one would confused about what belonged to whom. Janine took the phone away and informed Ray that Melanie was on her way from the west coast and Abby and Egon were out collecting data. Ray confirmed the threat was neutralized but asked Janine to call the Fire Department on the special line as soon as possible. Ray took part in scanning the 101 pilot team for any trace of the ghost that attacked them. He was at a loss for words when Erin asked why the teleportation unit wasn't secured. Egon chimed in and said the security measures they used for the Containment Unit was incompatible and there were only so many hours in the day. Egon, Ray, and Kylie started to make progress and concluded the problem was three-fold. They had to sever the ghost's connection from the Ley Lines it was drawing power from, draw it fully into their dimension, and seal the breach behind it. Abby returned to the lab and suggested they re-purpose their Containment Unit. They all began working on a prototype dubbed the Ultimate Mobile Trap. Ray promised to personally rebuild their Containment Unit once everything was settled. Holtzmann returned with the others and freaked out. She asked Ray what the rest of the plan was. Holtzmann asked if they had enough of the slime to cover miles of Ley Lines. Ray recalled Coney Island and believed they had just enough. On November 13, Ray went to Portland, Maine with Melanie and Peter in response to a mass trance initiated by Saint Pippy. Ray never heard of Pippy and consulted with Kylie over the phone. She could find no mention of the entity in the Ghostbusters' collection of research. This excited Ray even more. After about an hour from its manifestation, Saint Pippy was thoroughly amused and disappeared. Ray went to work on a paper on the event once he finished analyzing Pippy's P.K.E. readings. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime A few weeks after another increase in supernatural activity, Ray suggested to the team that it was time to hire some rookies again, much to Peter's dismay. Three weeks later, Ray returned to the Firehouse with takeout and went over Egon's latest analysis. With a predictable migratory progression at hand, Ray agreed with Egon's suggestion and asked Janine to summon the rookies for their first solo mission. Animated Series After the fall of Gozer, Ray and the other Ghostbusters fixed up the Firehouse after it was severely damaged by the escaping ghosts, thanks to Walter Peck. Upon the completion of the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters adopted the green ghost who Ray named as Slimer, which was named after the first movie scene with Peter and Slimer in the hall. Ray is seen as the most childlike of the Ghostbusters in the cartoon series as he loves cartoons, toys, and over reacts to a new case with enthusiasm. The following is part of the animated canon universe for this character: Primary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters *Slimer! *Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II" *NOW Comics "Slimer! and Marvel Comics Ltd Reissues *Marvel Comics Ltd "The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Magazine series *IDW Comics "Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters" one-off *IDW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" back up story (four part series) *Data East's "The Real Ghostbusters" video game To read more about the Animated counterpart character, please check out "Ray Stantz "Animated". Trivia * Ray was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd, who is admittedly interested in the paranormal and occult, which may explain why Ray seemed to be the most motivated of the Ghostbusters..."busting heads-in a spiritual sense," of course. * Harold Ramis noted how Ray Stantz and Dan Aykroyd were both 'honest, straight-ahead, enthusiastic'. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 9. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Then it's always useful to have a mechanic -- a nuts and bolts person -- honest, straight-ahead, enthusiastic. And that really worked for Dan." * Dan Aykroyd helped to design the proton pack, trap, and other "busting tools." * Even though Ray seemed skeptical about the existence of God, he DID seem to have a working familiarity with Biblical folklore. And even described (with Venkman) to Mayor Lenny that NYC's takeover had Biblical, "wrath-of-God" proportions. In the video game, his description of black slime implies he believes in the concept of a soul. * In the video game, he mentions playing a game called Ghosts and Gargoyles while he was in a seminary, establishing the fact he was religious at one time.GBTVGReferenceRayStantzRV01.jpg * In the novelization, it was revealed Ray was raised on Long Island by his doctor father and housewife mother. Ray's relatives were listed as a bisexual sister with a daughter, and a macho brother with two boys in the Boy Scouts.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray has an older brother named Carl. He was an Air Force officer in the Middle East, is married, is Republican, has two sons and both are in the Boy Scouts, is an alcoholic, and is a Sustaining Member of the National Rifle Association.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Carl hates Communism, Homosexuality, and Parapsychology. And Dr. Venkman. The feeling is mutual. Carl's family flew from South Carolina.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 47. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray has a younger sister named Jean. She is a journalist in San Francisco,Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 47. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. California, is divorced, is a Democrat, has a daughter who attends ballet school, and is a feminist with two lovers of both genders.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Jean's first husband is a classic scholar and part-time beet farmer.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 48. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, neither Carl nor Jean speak to each other nor do they speak to Ray.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray's father willed him the house not because he felt Ray was more worthy, but that after Peter had come with him to a family dinner once and seduced Ray's sister, he figured Ray was going to need all the help he could get. They met three years ago from the library case, at a Stantz family reunion held at the ancestral home in Islip, a small town in Long Island.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * Also in the novelization, 18 months after the Stantz reunion, a 727 carrying Ray's parents goes down on flight to Puerto Rico. Egon kept insisting to Ray that they might still be alive in the Bermuda Triangle, until Ray finally punched him.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," pp. 49-50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * The "dream sequence" where Ray is seduced by a lovely female ghost was actually originally filmed as an actual mission, as explained by Ivan Reitman and Harold Ramis in the commentary on the Ghostbusters Special Edition DVD. Ray and Winston were sent out to Fort Detmerring. On a lark, Ray had decided to try on a Napoleonic era uniform and was asleep on a replica bed when she appears. This scene was later re-edited into the movie as a dream. A picture of Ray and Winston exiting Ecto-1 in front of the fort can be found in a storybook based on the film, although it wasn't referred to in the story anywhere. In real life, Aykroyd was filmed driving the hearse off of private premises, before authorities arrived on scene. * Possibly for being the most open-minded of the group, his body and will were possessed by Vigo the Carpathian. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Ray refused to help Peter at first. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 20). "Ray Stantz says: "No, Venkman! Absolutely not! Completely and totally out of the question."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Ray lost everything after the events of the first movie. He rebuilt his life with Ray's Occult Books. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 21). "Ray Stantz says: "I had every penny invested in Ghostbusters. You had nothing. Between the fines and the lawsuits I lost everything."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 21). "Ray Stantz says: "This bookstore is all I have."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, it is Ray who uses the jackhammer to make a very big hole. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 27). "Paragraph reads: "He starts jackhammering a hole in the middle of the street. Venkman and Spengler wait with pick and shovel to clear the rubble."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, it is Ray who traps the Scoleri Brothers. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 40). "Paragraph reads: "Finally, Ray sees his chance and pops open the traps which emit inverted pyramids of light energy."'' * In the August 5, 1988 and February 27, 1989 versions of the Ghostbusters II script, during the set up to the final battle and the epilogue scene respectively, Ray reveals his great-grandparents were Swiss.2/27/89 Script Page 109 via Spook Central Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 97). "Ray Stantz says: "My great-grandparents were Swiss."'' * Aykroyd made a cameo appearance as Ray Stantz with mustache in the 1995 live-action Casper film. He was defeated by Casper's uncles and ran for his life. This cowardly portrayal angered a number of fans and is generally not considered canonical. However, Ray went alone during the exploit, which breaks one of the rules "never go solo," which could be an explanation as to why he ran. * Ray's favorite foods seem to be Chinese, Greek, and Chicago-style pizza. He finds Thai food too spicy. * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), one of the messages left on the recorder at the Firehouse after the Checking Out the Library Level level, is for Ray from the New York City Public Library. He has several overdue books and owes a fine of $417.42. Mr. Spektor; After Checking Out the Library, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 4 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Mr. Spektor says: "This is Mr. Spektor at the Public Library. Who do we contact to remove the black goo from all over our break room? Please get back to us soon. It seems to be talking to us. And we think it's stealing money from the vending machines. Also, Mr. Stantz still has a number of books checked out that are overdue. The current fine is $417.42. ...Please, we just want them back." * Ray's character design in The Real Ghostbusters differs the most from his live action counterpart. His animated version is more chubby and roundfaced than his live action counterpart. *In Ghostbusters: Infestation it is revealed Ray previously made a set of calculations that almost sank Coney Island. Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.3). Peter says: "And let's not forget your last set of calculations almost sank Coney Island!" He also quotes his grandmother. Ray Stantz (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.3). Ray says: "My grandmother always said that 'Almost only' counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." In the second issue, he admits he built the Ghost Gun because he thought it'd be cool when Peter inquires. Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.7). Peter says: "Oh, please. You built it because you thought it'd be cool." *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, Ray claims to have seen a car coast uphill by supernatural means. He refers to the event as "Belo Horizonte" Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.8). Ray says: "Belo Horizonte. Saw a car coast uphill." Peter insists the car stayed on the road the whole time. *Ray gave Tiyah Zeddemore a Ghost Taser for one of her birthdays. Tiyah Zeddemore (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.18). Tiyah says: "Ray gave it to me as a birthday gift - calls it a Ghost Taser." *On his Ghostbusters: The Board Game character card, Ray's employee ID # is listed as 111 73 1014. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 5, Jenny and Ray wore outfits that Monica McNeil and Clifford Skridlow respectively wore in the 1983 movie "Doctor Detroit." **McNeil was portrayed by Donna Dixon whom Jenny is visually based on **Skridlow was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd *Egon and Ray were once convinced the Eiffel Tower was engineered to be some kind of primitive Containment Unit. Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "How Egon and Ray used to be convinced that Louvre was engineered to be some kind of primitive French Containment Unit." Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Winston Zeddemore says: "That was the Eiffel Tower, man." *In Ghostbusters International #6, page 8, while in Cayey, Puerto Rico, Egon admitted Ray had a better grasp of the local lore in that part of the world. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.8). Egon Spengler says: "I wish Ray was here. He's got a better grasp of the lore in this part of the world." *Ray spent a month researching Sluagh but barely scratched the surface. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.4). Ray says: "And I spent a month with my nose in a book just to scratch the surface of the Sluagh..." *Ray invented a Psychokinetic Defibrillator, worn like a glove, with the specific function of safely exorcising possessors from their human host. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.17). Egon Spengler says: "Going over the data from recent encounters resulted in an epiphany in regards to Ray's Psychokinetic Defibrillator." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #9, Ray's outfit is based on an outfit Dan Aykroyd wore on the set of first movie. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Ray wears his civies from Ray's Occult Books in Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, Ray has a Ghostbusters Mug from Ghostbusters II. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Ray's blue shirt and khaki slacks civies appears to be based on the civies he wears in Chapter 7 and Chapter 9 of the first movie but the collar is colored blue instead. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, it is mentioned Egon and Ray have started working on a condensed version of Tobin's Spirit Guide updated with specific information from the Ghostbusters' cases to attract mainstream audiences. Ray promises copies to participants of Ghostbusters 101. This a nod to Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions). 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "Tobin's Spirit Guide is so in depth, Dr. Spengler and I have begun on working on a condensed version - updated to include specific information from our cases -- to attract the interest of mainstream audiences, and ease them into the topic. Copies will, of course, be made available to you as part of this program." Quotes *"Personally,﻿ I liked the university. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything! You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results." *"Ungrateful little yuppie larva. After everything we did for this city." *"Let's see if he wants s'more? Get it! I'm funny too, you know!" Appearances *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 3 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***"Just a Peek" ***"Hot Foot" **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Ready to Believe Everyone ****Mentioned in Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Benvenuti A Venezia ****Mentioned on page 23 in Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****The Plot Thickens ****Haunted America Case Files *****Mentioned on page 23 in Spectral Incident Report Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "I have resubmitted my request, along with recommendations and suggestions from Dr. Ray Stantz, for a paranormal training program connected to the bureau, and strongly urge its consideration." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Part 7 ****Haunted America Case Files ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****Part 9 ****Haunted America Case Files ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was ***Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion ****Mentioned by Melanie on page 17 ****Mention by Peter on page 18 ***Second City Ghostbusters ****Mentioned by Rookie on page 29 ***Ghostbusters 101 Prelude ***The Origins of Slimer ***Answering The Call **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 *Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Deviations *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter04sc016.png RayGB101.png| RayGB102.png| RayGB103.png| RayGB104.png| ProtonStreamgb101.png| GB2film1999chapter08sc007.png GB2film1999chapter10sc060.png GB2film1999chapter12sc009.png GB2film1999chapter14sc028.png GB2film1999chapter16sc023.png GB2film1999chapter19sc054.png GB2film1999chapter21sc053.png GB2film1999chapter23sc012.png GB2film1999chapter25sc025.png GB2film1999chapter26sc024.png GB2film1999chapter27sc039.png GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap20.png|Ray as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic11.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic30.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap130.png PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic04.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic19.jpg GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap22.png MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic10.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic21.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland06.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic12.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic24.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed20.jpg Secondary Canon RayStantzGBLegion01.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries RayStantzGBLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries RayStantzLegion03.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries RayStantzLegion04.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries RayStantzZF01.jpg|As seen in Zeddemore Factor RayStantzGBMangaCh1.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 1 RayStantzGBMangaCh3.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 3 RayStantzGBMangaCh6.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 6 RaySV01.png|Ray as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) GhostbustersinGBTVGSVsc01.png| RaySPVProfile.png|Ray as seen in Profile in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) RayStantzOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 2" RayStantzDisplacedAggression01.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 1" RayStantzDisplacedAggression02.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 2" RayStantzDisplacedAggression03.jpg|In jumpsuit from Displaced Aggression RayStantzPastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" RayStantzTaintedLove.jpg|As seen in "Tainted Love" RayStantzConVolution.jpg|As seen in "Con-Volution" RayStantzGuessWhosComing.jpg|As seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!", "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?", and Ongoing Series RayStantzInfestation.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" RayStantzIDWOngoing14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 RayStantzIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 RayStantzIDWVolume1Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 1 TPB RayStantzIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 RayStantzIDWVolume2Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 2 TPB RayStantzIDWOngoing25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 RayStantzIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 RayStantzIDWVolume3Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 3 TPB RayStantzIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 VigoIDWOngoing13.jpg|Flashback to Vigo possession seen in Volume 1 Issue #13 RayStantzIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 RayStantzIDWOngoing18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 RayStantzIDWVolume4Trade.jpg|As seen on back of Volume 4 TPB RayStantzIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RayStantzIDWOngoing19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 RayStantzIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 RayStantzIDWOngoing20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 RayStantzIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 RayStantzIDWOngoing21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 RayStantzIDWOngoing22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 TripleCaramelCrunchieIDWV2Issue12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 RayStantzIDWOngoing23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 RayStantzIDWOngoing24.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 RayStantzIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz01.jpg|Future version seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz02.jpg|Future version seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz03.jpg|Future version seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 RayStantzIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 RayStantzIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 RayStantzIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 GozerIDWOngoing06.jpg|Gozer in possession of Ray seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing09.jpg|Gozer in possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing10.jpg|Gozer in possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing11.jpg|Gozer in possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW32.jpg|Tiamat in possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 RayStantzIDWOngoing13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 RayStantzTMNTGB01Sub.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Subscription Cover RayStantzOngoing26.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RayStantzOngoing27.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RayStantzIDW28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 EctoSuit01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 EctoSuit07.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 EctoSuit09.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 EctoSuit12.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 RayStantzIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 RayStantzIDW30.jpg|As seen in Peter's dream in Annual 2015 RayStantzIDW31.jpg|As seen in Annual 2015 RayStantzIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 RayStantzIDW33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 RayStantzIDW34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 EctoGogglesIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 RayStantzIDW35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 RayStantzIDW36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 RayStantzIDW37.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #7 Subscription Cover RayStantzIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 RayStantzIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 RayStantzIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 RayStantzIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 subscription cover RayStantzIDW41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" RonHoltzmannRayIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover RayStantzIDW101Issue4SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Subscription Cover RayStantzIDW42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 RayStantzIDW43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 RayStantzTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! RayStantzConspiracy.jpg|As seen in The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters RayStantzConspiracyRI.jpg|As seen on X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters Cover RI RayStantzSanctumOfSlime.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsray-stantz-solo.png|3d rendering of Ray Stantz in Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsRay-Stantz-360.jpg|3d 360 turn rendering of Ray Stantz in Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc03.png|Ray in Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc03.jpg|Preview of Ray's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RayStantzTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ray's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RayStantzTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ray's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RayStantzTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game RayStantzTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game RayStantzTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game RayStantzDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations RayStantzIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe RayStantzIDWFunkoUniverse02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Non Canon RayStantzProduction01.jpg|John Daveikis drawing seen in Making Ghostbusters p.69 RayStantzProduction02.jpg|John Daveikis drawing seen in Making Ghostbusters p.69 HeSlimedMeStoryboard99SFXTeamFeaturette03.jpg|He Slimed Me Storyboard, seen during SFX Team Featurette FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard03MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard04MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard05MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard06MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 ghostbusters_1984_image_020.jpg|From first movie ghostbusters_1984_image_021.jpg|From first movie ghostbusters_1984_image_022.jpg|From first movie ghostbusters_1984_image_029.jpg|From first movie Ray.jpg|Ray as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Rule 3 Trailer Category:Major character Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghost Busted Manga Characters Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TR Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters